1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reproducing device, an image reproducing method, an image reproducing program and an image capturing device, and specifically to a technique of zooming in a part of an image region.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital still camera has been proposed including a face image detecting device for detecting a face image included in an object represented by image data output from an image capturing device, a zooming in instruction device for giving a zooming in instruction, a zooming in device for zooming in the face image detected by the face image detecting device when the zooming in instruction is given by the zooming in instruction device, and a first display controlling device for controlling the display device so that a face image zoomed in by the zooming in device on the display screen (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-318515).